Christmas Secrets
by LilyAurora
Summary: Some secrets are never truly hidden.


Genre: Romance, Pack feels, humor,

Universe: Ugh! AU (maybe or not)

Rating: M/A language & lemons

!Warning!

It is a M/M pairing so there will be slash... you have been warned.

o-o-o-o-o

Summary: Some secrets are never truly hidden.

o-o-o-o-o

Christmas Secrets

o-o-o-o-o

They had both been invited to the Uley's annual Christmas party. Separately of course. Their relationship was still very much, private. Or as Embry would like to say, secret. Something they weren't yet comfortable revealing. Not because they were ashamed or even embarrassed of one another. But because they didn't want to have to see the looks on people's faces. Jesus how they didn't want to see those kind of looks on the faces of people they both cared about, not their friends and definitely not their families.

So they kept it a secret. Even if some days it hurt so much not to be able to touch the other. The overwhelming need to just feel, knowing they were right there, within touching distance; would make both their fingers flex. Ache until they had to curl them into tight fists. Fighting down the urge to just, touch.

They had agreed to just meet at the party. It was easier for everyone if they drew as little attention to one another as possible.

Embry adjusted his top, straightening his hat and sighing when ever the little bell at the tip chimed

The house was bright. Christmas decorations covered every available square inch. Emily had outdone herself this year. He felt sorry for Sam, he really did. The few hours he had spent there helping put up some of the decorations was bad enough. Having to live with the spirit of Christmas herself... well fuck that.

Embry loved Christmas, loved it. But he didn't understand Emily's need to do... this. Shaking his head at the set of mechanical reindeer's. Because, 'they were just what she needed to finish off the entire set.' He knocked the door once before walking inside. Everyone was already here, he scanned the room, smiling as dark eyes met his. How cliché, their eyes met across a crowded room. He chuckled to himself, receiving a questioning look before he shook his head and made his way towards the kitchen. He was going to need a lot to drink if he was going to get through this night.

"Dude, when did you get here?" Quil called over his shoulder as he added more alcohol to the punch bowl. Embry eyed him for a moment, chuckling as he noticed the penguin costume he was wearing.

"Just now," Embry nodded at Jared who had handed him a beer, Rudolph ears attached to his head. "I see Emily outdid herself this year," he motioned to the window.

Paul, who had just walked into the kitchen snorted. "Nearly broke my fucking neck climbing on the roof," he leaned over Embry reaching for a beer. "Don't know why she needed a snowman up there." He took a long pull from his bottle.

"For effect." Jared answered.

"Effect? If she uses any more power outlets the whole of Washington state is going to have a blackout." Paul teased.

"I heard that Lahote." Sam said gripping the back of Paul's neck, giving him a playful shake. "So I'll let Emily know you volunteered to help pull everything down then shall I?"

"Oh for fuck sake Sam, wasn't it bad enough I nearly died the first time I went up there." He grumbled.

"You didn't nearly die, you slipped on some moss." Sam laughed, taking a Beer from the stack in the ice bucket.

The others laughed, as Paul grumbled bumping shoulders with Embry, who just continued to chuckle, until he noticed what Paul was actually wearing and spluttered slightly.

"What the hell have you go on," he laughed.

Paul smiled, all white teeth. "I'm Santa." He announced loudly, receiving a loud groan from Jared and an eye roll from Quil.

"I think I'm pretty correct when I say this Paul... but Santa never, ever walked around in red shorts and a hat."

He shrugged. "I'm still Santa." Paul eyed Embry's costume. "You can be my little helper if you want." He smirked flicking the bell on his hat.

Embry batted his hand away. "Stop that. You don't know how annoying it is."

Paul just laughed, grabbing another beer before walking into the living room.

"Where's Jake?" Embry inquired.

"He went to get Bella," Quil replied as he took a sip of the concoction he was mixing, pulling a face.

"Bella's coming?"

"Yeah," Quil shrugged. "Jake thought it would do her some good. She's been a little quiet lately."

"Has she?" He asked.

Jared nodded. "Jake's worried."

"Jake's always worried where Bella's concerned." Quil threw out as he mixed the liquid.

Leah chose that moment to waltz into the kitchen, kissing Embry on the cheek as she flicked his bell. So this was going to be a thing now he thought, people flicking his bell. She plucked two bottles out of the cooler, kissed Jared on the forehead, flicked Quil's ear playfully before disappearing back into the living room.

"Was that Leah?" Embry asked, eyes wide, still watching the door.

"Yes it was," Quil nodded, smiling after Leah as he took another sip of the concoction he was making, still adding various things to it.

"She was dressed as a fairy. With wings. Leah was wearing wings."

Jared laughed. "Yeah that was my reaction as well dude."

"Fucking Christmas," he grumbled. "Brings out all the crazies."

"You haven't seen Seth yet," Jared laughed.

"Oh god." He groaned before grabbing another beer and walking into the living room.

Emily was flitting around, making sure everyone had a drink, she was dressed as an angel. Embry rolled his eyes, smiling at the way she fussed over everyone. Damn woman was only a few years older than some of them and she treated them like her children.

Leaning against the wall he watched everyone interact. He had always been quiet, shy at times. Preferring to stand back and just observe. People watching, he loved it. He chuckled to himself when the front door opened and Jake and Bella came barreling in. Jake was laughing as Bella slapped at his chest, cheeks flushed as she smiled softly. He watched as Jake took hold of her hand and tugged her to his chest, wrapping her in a tight embrace. He had to look away, the surge of jealousy that shot through him wasn't right. He shouldn't feel like that, not towards them. Not towards any of them. It had been their decision to keep it a secret.

He downed his drink in one, immediately starting on the other.

Why did everything have to be so difficult.

The usual Christmas songs blared out of the speakers as people sang along. Festive spirits high as they swayed to the music, eating and drinking their fill.

Embry hated it.

Hated the fact he couldn't wrap his arms around the person he loved. Couldn't just kiss them and touch them. Fuck, how he just wanted to run his fingers over their skin like he had done a million times before.

Fuck this, he was going home.

He drained the rest of his beer setting the bottle down on the table, making his way towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" Warm fingers wrapped around his wrist stopping any further progress.

"Home," he sighed.

"You only just got here."

"Yeah well, I suddenly don't feel very festive." Embry pulled his arm free.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I fucking know you and you're lying. What's going on."

"It doesn't matter," He sounded so defeated. "I'll see you later ok."

"Em, don't leave. Just stay a little longer."

Embry shook his head. "Nah, I'm just going to head home."

"Well at least say bye to Emily, you know how pissed she'll be if you sneak off."

"Fine, then I'm going."

He was pulled back towards the living room by a firm hand around his wrist. He knew he should have just walked out of the front door, or he could have climbed out of the toilet window, it would have been a tight squeeze but he could have made it work.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Thinking of all the alternative routes you should have taken."

Embry laughed.

"You going to tell me what's wrong yet?"

"Nothings wrong. I just want to go home."

"Sure, right."

They were stood in the doorway watching everyone, people were laughing and smiling. Everyone was so content. So very fucking cheerful. Why were they allowed to be happy and he wasn't. Not that he wasn't happy because Jesus he was, he was so fucking happy. But he wanted everyone to know why he was happy. Who made him feel this way.

"Embry."

"I'm fine, it's fine..." He waved him off.

He heard a low growl before he was slammed into the wall.

"Stop lying to me."

He turned his face away, couldn't look at him. Everyone had gone quiet around them. Everyone was watching.

"Embry."

He couldn't do this.

"Please." The voice so soft, so gentle.

He opened his eyes slowly, locking with the onyx one's above him. So much was being said in that look. So much was being asked, before they flicked to something above them. He followed their path and sucked in a deep breath.

Mistletoe.

He looked panicked for a moment before he was met with a blinding smile. All confidence and passion.

"Fuck it," the words whispered against his mouth; before soft lips pressed against his own.

A frustrated whine escaped him, just the tiniest of noises. He nearly wept with relief when a tongue slipped between his lips, toying with his own, licking into his mouth, tasting him, teasing. And fuck, if he didn't moan louder, pulling him closer. Fingers digging into warm flesh. Their hips rocked, as they lost themselves in the kiss.

"I love you," the words whispered softly, in between kisses. Large callous fingers ran across his skin, sending shivers through his body, making him moan and hold on tighter.

"I love you." He whispered back. Kissing him this time, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, earning a deep moan and slight thrust of hips.

"Fuck, come on let's go home."

Embry pulled away nodding as he panted slightly, skin flushed.

Hungry eyes flicked over his body, flicking the bell on his hat.

"Stop that," Embry grumbled.

"What I think it's sexy." He growled. "I want you to keep it on," he told Embry seriously. "Wanna hear that little bell chime, when you're riding Santa's cock."

Embry moaned.

"So, you wanna be Santa's little helper after all?" He purred into Embry's ear, biting on his lobe before pulling away.

"You are such a fucking tease." Embry panted.

"Oh I'll show you a tease when I'm fucking you into the mattress." He growled.

"I fucking knew it," Quil called out. "You owe me 20 bucks." He laughed pointing at Jake.

"Oh dude, fuck sake." Jake grumbled pulling out some money.

It was only then that Embry remembered they had an audience.

"You knew?" He asked Quil.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Dude, we've been best friends forever. Of course I fucking knew, you dumb ass."

"Why didn't you say something." Embry asked shocked.

"Wasn't my place too. It's your business." He shrugged his shoulders, gleefully taking the money from Jake.

"So what, you all knew?" He asked.

"No," Sam shook his head. "But we had our suspicions."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leah asked walking over to Quil, sitting on the arm of his chair.

Embry shrugged.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Everyone knows and if anyone has a problem they can fuck off."

"Paul!" Embry shouted.

"What? I'm fucking sick of hiding us. Jesus do you know how fucking miserable you looked earlier. It took everything I had not to do this 5 minutes after you walked through the damn doors. I hate that you were unhappy. That keeping us a secret upset you."

"I know, I just thought it was for the best."

"Well you're a dumb ass." Paul laughed at the face Embry pulled. "Now if you all don't mind, I want to go home and fuck my boyfriend until he can't walk."

"Oh my god!" Quil called out.

"What if I said, Santa has a big present waiting for him to unwrap." Paul laughed, throwing a wink in Quil's direction.

"You're going to scar me for life. Shut up."

Embry was laughing, leaning into Paul as he watched Quil pull faces.

"I hate you so much." Quil grumbled.

"No you don't."Embry stated.

Quil smiled. "You're right. I don't."

Paul eager to leave, began pulling Embry towards the backdoor.

"Why didn't we just use the front." Embry laughed as Paul tugged him harder.

"Backdoor was closer." He shrugged.

"If you say so," he chuckled as Paul picked up the pace. "Eager for something Mr Lahote?"

Paul stopped, hands finding Embry's hips as he pulled him closer.

"Yes, you. I want you naked in my bed so I can taste every inch of you."

"Well what are we doing standing around talking for?" Embry smiled.

They fell through Paul's front door a mass of tangled limbs. Pulling at each others clothing. Lips connected as they stumbled towards the bedroom. The tight green top Embry wore had Paul cursing when he couldn't find the opening.

"What the fuck, get that off. Now." He panted against Embry's neck.

"Honestly you have no patience," Embry replied, slowly undoing the buttons.

"I swear to god, I will rip that fucking off."

Paul took a step back already naked, hand wrapped around his length, jerking himself slowly as he watched Embry undress.

Embry loved the way Paul would watch him, the way his eyes took in every inch of his naked flesh. So much passion, so much hunger. It turned Embry on. How someone like Paul wanted him so much. And they worked. They worked together so goddamn well. That it scared him. Paul was passionate, hotheaded, infuriating and so damn, honest. That he sometimes had his doubts. There would be this voice in the back of his head whispering. Telling him he wasn't good enough. But then Paul would be there with strong arms and soft lips, reminding him he was good enough. That he was all that he wanted, what he needed.

"Leave it on." The hoarse voice cut through his inner thoughts. He only then realized he was pulling the hat from his head.

"Seriously?" He asked a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Fuck yeah. I told you it's sexy."

Embry laughed but left the hat alone. His eyes taking in every inch of Paul, stopping on the long lean fingers, that were wrapped around his hard length, tugging and twisting.

"See something you like?" He asked smirking.

"You know I do." Embry inched closer. Fingertips dragging across the exposed skin of his chest.

Paul groaned. Eyes falling shut as ran his tongue across his lips.

"Fuck Em." He panted. As a warm wet tongue flicked across one of his nipples. Strong hands holding his hips as Embry's mouth kissed a wet trail across his chest.

"Taste so good." He mumbled into Paul's skin.

Kissing his way down Paul's skin, Embry dropped to his knees, nuzzling his face against Paul's thigh. Lips a hairbreadth away from his solid length.

"Em," Paul whispered, gazing down at the boy below him. Pupils blown from lust.

Without warning Embry took Paul's length between his eager lips, relaxing his throat, allowing Paul to slide all the way in until his nose was flush against bare skin.

"Fucking Christ," Paul choked out. Hands reaching for Embry's head to steady himself, but meeting nothing but coarse material.

"What the..." he remembered then, the hat. He threw it towards the bed before, making a mental note of where it landed.

Embry chuckled before working his throat muscles knowing how this drove Paul crazy, tongue teasing the underneath of his cock before slowing pulling back. He wrapped his own hand around Paul's length, sucking on the head, teasing him. He loved the noises Paul would make. The heavy panting, the slight thrust of his hips. Working his mouth up and down Paul's dick, Embry gentle cupped his balls, squeezing them together as he sucked and licked him, fingers flexing as he stroked the skin behind his sack.

"Jesus Christ," Paul cried out as he thrust his hips forward. Embry held him to him. Mouth completely wrapped around Paul. Fingertips digging into the flesh of his ass.

"Fuck you look so hot like this..." his hands ran across Embry's head, fingers gentle. "Love your mouth on me."

Embry hummed around the length. Loving the feel of Paul, so hard but yet soft at the same time. Loved his taste, his smell. Just fucking loved him. He wrapped his own hand around his hard length, moaning from the contact.

"Em, stop, fuck. I'm gonna cum if you keep that up... holy fuck, Em." Paul's legs shook as Embry's mouth worked him harder, taking him deeper, his hands holding him in place, refusing to let go.

Paul panted, hips thrusting. Fuck he couldn't stop himself, couldn't stop the moans. The slight squeeze to his balls was the push he needed.

"Em gonna..." he moaned through his release, hips jerking into Embry's mouth, who eagerly swallowed every drop he offered.

Paul slid to the floor, legs unsteady, breath heavy as he watched Embry lick his lips. He growled then shifting his weight so he could crawl towards him. Pinning him to the floor as he covered his body with his own.

"You don't know how fucking hot you look with your mouth wrapped around my cock do you?" he asked licking at Embry's throat. "Your sexy fucking mouth sucking my dick, teasing me. Until I can't think, can't fucking breathe." He kissed him then, all tongue and teeth. "Fuck Em, I just wanna devour you. You know that right? I wanna fucking crawl inside you and never come back out." He kissed him again, hands cupping his face, as thumbs brushed against warm skin.

Embry moaned into Paul's mouth, the friction of his lovers thigh against his hard dick was maddening. He wanted to cum so badly.

"Paul," he whined.

"Turn over," he whispered.

Embry flipped onto his stomach, the rough carpet felt so good against his hard length, he thrust wantonly against the floor, not caring that Paul was kneeling behind him. Watching him.

"Ass up," Paul said shifting closer. Large hands running over his back.

Embry lifted onto his hands and knees, head resting on his forearms as he waited for Paul to touch him.

"Love your fucking ass," he purred.

Embry shivered when Paul's hot breath fanned across his skin. Soft lips pressed against the exposed skin. Hands kneading his cheeks. Spreading him open.

"Fuck, I love you like this. Open and on display for me."

"Oh god," Embry moaned as he felt Paul's tongue tease him. Fingers flexing against the carpet.

"Mmm, taste so fucking good Em," he purred before thrusting his tongue against the tight muscle. Working his way inside.

Embry panted against the floor, face pressed into the carpet as he rocked his hips in time with Paul's tongue. His hand slipping between his legs, wrapping around his solid length.

"Fuck," he hissed. Rocking his hips faster. Looking for that release. Pushing himself closer, with every swipe of Paul's tongue and twist of his own wrist. But before he could cum, Paul was pulling away.

"What the fuck..." he snapped panting.

"Get on the bed," Paul demanded, standing and holding a hand out for Embry.

Standing on shaky legs Embry stumbled towards the bed, the sheets cool against his overheated skin. He panted as Paul stalk towards him. Stopping at the end of the bed to just stare at him, eyes traveling over every inch of bare flesh.

"Spread your legs."

He did. Opening them wide. As he watched Paul, pull the bottle of lube out of the drawer, squeezing a generous amount straight onto his already recovered dick.

He tossed the bottle to the side before climbing on top of him. His slick cock, rubbing with Embry's as he leaned in for a kiss. Slow and hungry, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

"Paul, please." He begged.

Slick fingers teasing against his ass, no matter how many times they did this, he was always so fucking tight. He bit his lip as Paul slowly eased a single finger past the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh god," Embry moaned. Eyes closing as he pushed down onto Paul's thick digit. The teasingly slow pace was driving him crazy.

"Paul, fuck... more... I need."

"Shhh I got you." Hot lips pressed against his, as another finger pushed inside. And fuck if it didn't feel amazing.

"More... God just fuck me already."

"Soon."

"Paul, stop fucking... Oh my god... yes, fuck."

Paul chuckled as he watched Embry fuck himself down onto his three fingers. Embry's hard cock bouncy with the movement. He wrapped his free hand around him, jerking in time with each thrust, watching as his mouth dropped open, hands fisting the sheets as he moaned.

"Oh god." His hips bucked faster, searching for his release.

Paul pulled his hands from Embry's body, earning a whine in protest.

"Paul, what the hell."

"I want you to cum when I'm inside you Em, I wanna feel you." He purred against his neck, biting on the skin, marking him.

Paul shifted his hips, cock nudging against Embry as he lifted his legs, spreading him open. Slowly he pressed against him, teasing him with just the tip before pushing inside, the three fingers he had used had loosened him a little, but he was still a tight fucking fit.

"Yes," Embry moaned. "Come on Paul, fuck me."

Paul panted as he pushed into Embry. Tight muscle gripping him like a vice.

"Oh my god," Embry mewled when Paul was fully sheathed.

Leaning forward Paul kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip before slowly moving his hips, short shallow thrusts to begin with. He loved watching Embry like this, so passionate. His mouth was open, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, as he moaned in the back of his throat. Fingers flexing in the bed sheets.

Paul rotated his hips, earning a gasp and a moan.

"Fuck yes."

Embry's eyes were still closed, but his face was flushed with a slight blush. Sweat beaded on his brow, muscles taut as Paul began to fuck him harder. Hands running up and down the expanse of Embry's body, teasing nipples as he snapped his hips, grinding them together before making long slow strokes. Embry's heels dug into the back of Paul's thighs pulling him closer, deeper.

"What do you want?" Paul whispered against his lips.

Embry opened lust filled eyes, licking dry lips as he panted. Adams apple working, trying to find the words.

"To cum, fuck Paul... please," he begged moaning as Paul angled his hips, hitting his prostate.

"There?" He asked hand wrapping around Embry's hard length. Thumb running across the slit gathering the precum that had leaked out.

"Yes, there right fucking there."

Paul worked his hips harder, focusing on that spot he knew would push Embry over the edge. His hand jerking Embry's length, as his dick fucked him. His thrusts grew harder, faster. He loved fucking him, loved the feeling of him wrapped around him. The noises he made. The begging, Jesus how he loved the begging.

"Paul, harder please... fuck."

Paul released Embry's cock. Planting his hands either side of his head to give himself something extra, he shifted onto his knees, slipping in further.

"Oh god." Embry moaned. Hand wrapping around his own cock.

"Em, god you feel so good, so fucking good,"

His hips snapped in a furious beat, Embry's muscles clenched around him. He was so close, he could tell it wouldn't take much more.

"Em fuck I wanna cum with you."

"Yes, god yes. Would be so hot."

Paul smiled as he kissed Embry softly on the lips before pulling out, he jumped to his feet picking up the discarded hat.

"What are you doing?" Embry grumbled.

"I want you to ride my cock." He threw him a smile.

"Wearing the hat?"

"Fuck yeah. Paul replied as he climbed back onto the bed, cock hard as it rested against Paul's stomach, as he crossed his arms under his head watching Embry with a heated gaze.

"I worry about you sometimes," he said taking the hat off Paul, bell chiming when he placed it on his head. He straddled Paul's thighs, ass hovering over his hard length, watching Paul watch the space between them. Leaning back Embry wrapped his fingers around Paul as he slowly eased himself down onto his length.

"Fuck," Paul hissed, eyes never moving from the place they were joined.

Slowly circling his hips, Embry worked all of Paul's length into him.

"Fuck yeah..." Paul's hands held on to Embry's hips helping him as they both began to move. Finding their rhythm. It wasn't long before they were both moaning with each thrust, his own dick slapping against his stomach as he bounced on to Paul's hard length. Bell chiming with every movement.

"Paul," he cried out. Warm fingers wrapped around his length as he rode Paul harder.

"Yes, so close" he moaned.

Paul bucked his hips up with every downward stroke Embry made.

"Oh god yes, fuck Paul. I'm gonna cum," head thrown back Embry groaned through his release. Hips losing their rhythm as he covered his own stomach and Paul's hand with cum.

Paul wrapped his arms around Embry flipping them over, cum smearing against their stomachs from Embry's release.

"Feel so good. Need to fuck you." Paul panted against Embry's neck. Licking and sucking at the skin.

Embry could only moan in agreement, hands pulling at Paul.

"Wanna fill you full of my cum... fuck," he moaned.

Embry leaned forward attaching his mouth to Paul's neck and biting down. It was enough to send the shifter over the edge with a howl.

"Jesus fuck," he laughed collapsing on the bed next to Embry, arms and legs a tangled mess.

Leaning forward Paul brushed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Love you," he whispered, eyes half closed, a small smile on his handsome face.

"Love you too."

Once their breathing had evened out Paul turned on his side, facing Embry.

"You ok?" He asked looking down at his lover/boyfriend/partner. Any and all of the above.

"Yeah I'm good," he smiled. Fingers trailing across Paul's jaw.

"About everyone knowing?"

His smiled grew in size. "I'm glad they know, it's a big weight lifted off us. I know we were both worried about it everyone knowing but I think it's going to be ok and even if they weren't it wouldn't matter to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He cupped Paul's face kissing him softly. "But I think we were worried over nothing."

Paul nodded. "Yeah we were."

"It's good they all know now, we won't have to hide us any longer."

"No we won;t," Paul smiled one of his rare smiles, the ones he saved especially for Embry.

"I got you something," Paul said smiling as he jumped from the bed. Embry watched as Paul padded out of the bedroom completely naked, only to return a few moments later with a small present in his hand.

Embry sat up as Paul climbed back into the bed next to him.

"Here," he said shyly thrusting the box towards him. "It's nothing much but... yeah, open it let me know what you think."

Embry smiled taking the gift and unwrapping it slowly. Paul huffed when Embry took his time opening it.

"Oh for fuck sake, open it already!" He all but screamed.

"Shush, you already know what's inside. Let me enjoy this."

"Fine," he smiled rolling his eyes playfully.

Embry tossed the paper to one side, eyeing the small box.

"What is it?" He asked, turning the box over in his hand.

Paul chuckled. "Well open it and find out." He nudged their shoulders together.

Embry carefully opened the box, eyes widened at the small object inside.

He looked at Paul then back to the present, then back at Paul.

"So?" He asked. "What do you think?" After a long silence had filled the room.

"It's a key," Embry stated.

"Yeah."

"You got me a key."

Paul laughed. "I got you a key to my house," he whispered against his ear. Kiss the skin just underneath.

"Ok."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to ask you to move in with me."

"oh... oh!"

So?"

"Yes... Jesus yes!" he laughed jumping on top of Paul.

Paul ran his hands all over Embry, touching his face, his chest, his neck. Just everywhere.

"I love you," he breathed out, hands still roaming all over his skin.

"I love you too," Embry replied leaning forward, kissing him.

"Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas," he smiled wrapping his arms around Paul, fingers clutching the key to his chest. The key to their house.


End file.
